


Cloudy with a chance of mystery

by marilyntooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But gets fluffy, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Rude Iwazumi, Sarcastic Oikawa, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Smut, it becomes super cute, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyntooru/pseuds/marilyntooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa Tooru enters a class in his new college to follow his dream of investigating crime scenes, he doesnt know whats it store for him. He meets Iwaizumi Hajime, a seamingly mean and rude person. Oikawa doesnt plan on falling head over heals for this man, it just happened. Now he is in for a bumby ride, involving alot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started

The sun comes up across the horizon. It leaks into the windows of the third story of the apartment. The heat and moisture mixes to create a humid weather for the day. Its a Monday, August 24th, 7:34 am. Oikawa Tooru lays in bed, sound asleep. Nothing can wake this boy when he is as fast asleep as he is now. Except his alarm clock. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

His alarm clock goes off, pulling Oikawa from his dream. He groans, and slams snooze. He was just getting to the good part of the dream. Maybe if he could just lay down for 10 more minutes....

"OIKAWA TOORU GET YOUR ASS UP AND MOVING." 

He shutters in bed, hearing the voice of his room mate. He rolls his eyes and sits up in bed, then puts on his glasses. The world is now clear to Oikawa's view. He can makeout the figure standing in his doorway....

Oh fuck.

Hinata Shoyou is standing in the door way of Oikawa's appartment, screaming. 

"YOUR GONNA BE LATE FRO YOUR FIRST DAY AT UNIVERSITY." He screams in Oikawa's face, making Oikawa's ears buzz. "Oh for fucks sake Shoyou." He mutters, obviously annoyed. Hinata puff and stomps over to Oikawa, and shakes him. "Do you wanna make a bad impression on your first day?!" He exclaims. Oikawa's glasses fall off onto the bed. He scraembles for them and places them back on. "Oi, Hinata. Can you calm your dick." Hinata rolls his eyes and stops out of the room. "The donuts will be all gone if you wait any longer." Oikawa perks up and quickly throws on some jeans and a blue t-shirt. He grabs a beanie, places it on his head, brushes his teeth. Next, he grabs his phone and leaves the room, making sure to get his jacket on the way out. Hinata tries to stop him, but Oikawa simply grabs a donut and leaves, without getting another word from Hinata. He runs to his car, donut in his mouth, and starts to engine. 

When Oikawa pulls up to University, he is amazed. Its bigger than he thought. He see's girls in tight clothes and booty shorts, butts and boobs practically hanging out. But that doesnt interest Oikawa one bit. 

Because Oikawa was hella gay.  
As he put it "The Super Gay" of course, he hasnt come out yet. Actually, Oikawa's never had any sexual or pyschical action...not even a first kiss. He was simply one hell of a virgin. 'Maybe ill meat a hot guy this year, who is also gay, and a virgin, and who is obsessed with video games and murder mysteries, and loves to go shopping...'

This was going to be harder than he thought.

As he walks in, he finishes his donut and runs to starbucks. Cant have him fallin asleep in class! He orders a chai tea latte and goes to sit down by a window. Phone in one hand, drink in the other, he sits there for 30 minutes until his phone dies. He groans and shoves it in his back pocket. "I charge it later." he mutters to himself. He gets up and walks around campus. Oikawa is amazed. Its a beautiful campus, with many sculptures and paintings. But that wasnt what Oikawa was here for. No, he wanted to be a crime scene investigator. And he would do anything to get there. He wants to be the best in Tokyo, solving many cases and capturing murderers. He doesnt really wanna shoot guns and kill people, he just wants to help find the people so others can shoot guns and kill them. He loved looking at crime scenes and investigating every little detail. Looking at blood samples, and little hairs. It was a passion of his. He walks into his class with confidence and pride, hoping to become top of the class. He sips the last of his coffee and throws it in a bin before taking a seat. He reads the labled desk's. He is assigned to sit next to...Iwazumi Hajime? Who the fuck is that? Sounds nerdy....

I guess well just have to wait and see!


	2. Meeting him

Oikawa taps his pencil on his desk, impatient. He has been waiting for the past 20 minutes to meet his next door neighboor (at his desk.) and the so called 'Hajime' hasnt shown. The class had already started. Mr. Tanaka was teaching how to properlly arrest a criminal, when the door suddenly flys open. Standing there, is Iwazumi Hajime. He is wearing a blue flannel, a white muscle tank under, and black skinny jeans. He has a piercing on his lip, and his hair is in a messy jumble. Iwazumi nervously chuckles and rubs his head. "Haha...sorry. The traffic was a bitch this morning. Try coming from across town to this College in the middle of no where." He starts walking to his seat, next to Oikawa. Iwazumi slumps down into his chair and sighs. He throws his bag on the ground, grabs a note book and pen, and begins writing the notes on the board.

'So this is him huh?' Oikawa thinks. 'Hes pretty hot tbh..' He mentally facepalms himself. 

Instead of sitting in silence, Oikawa makes conversation. "Hey, Im Oikawa Tooru." Iwazumi doesnt even glance at him. Oikawa rolls his eyes and repeats. "Hellloo?" He tapos Iwazumi on the shoulder. Iwazumi shoots him a look. "Hello Oikawa. Please restrain yourself from touching or talking to me till after class." He gives his a mean glance and goes back to taking notes. 

'Okay???'

Class ends about 2 hours later for a lunch break. Oikawa checks his watch. 

12:35

He sighs and decides to talk to Iwazumi now. He glances around for Iwazumi, and see's him sitting at a table outside, reading. Oikawa slowly walks up to him. Iwazumi regards him and then goes back to reading. "Hi.." Oikawa says, standing over him. Iwazumi glances up and then puts his book down. Oikawa looks at the cover 'The story of Marcus and his police carrer. "Oh nice book!" He exclaims, sitting across from Iwazumi. "So you want to be a police officer?" He notes. Iwazumi rolls his eyes. "No shit sherlock." He puts the book in his bag and then stands up to leave. Oikawa paces after him. "Hey wait." Iwazumi gives him a deadly stare. "Im really not in the mood to talk right now." He states, and walks faster. "But, i need to get to know the guy im gonna be sitting next to for the next...like 8 months!!" He exclaims. Iwazumi sighs, and turns towards Oikawa. He holds out his hand for Oikawa to shake. "Iwazumi Hajime. 23. Male, obviously. I wanna help save people from criminals. I like lizards, moshi ice cream, and Tokyo Ghoul" He puts his hand down and starts walkin again. "Happy now?" He questions, obviously annoyed. Oikawa looks confused. What is so bad about talking to a class mate? "Well, as you know, Im Oikawa. I have a obssesion with murder mysteries and investigating crime scenes, and i once watch every episode of Criminal Minds in five days." Iwazumi puffs and pulls out his phone. He check the time and then puts it back in his pocket. "Well, i have to go to biology, so um.." He coughs and walks away. Oikawa stares as he walks away. What was different from this guy then every other guy Oikawa has talked to today? 

Its 1:34 am, Oikawa notes. He has been up all night reading a book about this girl who was kidnapped when she was 5 and is found 10 years later to share her story. He yawns and decides to go to bed. Suddenly, Hinata burst into the room. "Oikawa senpai..." He trails, staring at Oikawa. "I cant sleep."   
Oikawa rolls his eyes. "Take some medicine then, dumb shit." He throws a pillow at Hinata and then lays down in bed, falling asleep after his first day of college. 

The next day, Oikawa wakes up two hours early. 'Why cant I sleep?' He thinks to himself. He decides to take a shower. Stripping of his pj's, he steps into the warm water. Then for some reason, Iwazumi pops into his mind. 

'Hes really hot'

Oikawa pyschically face palms himself this time. Why was he thinking these things about a guy he JUST met yestarday?? Was he attracted to this guy? Hes fucking rude, iggnorant, self absorbed, and hot...

"Fucking christ Oikawa." He yells out. Slamming his fist into the wall. The fuck is with his mind?!

Once out of the shower, Oikawa stands naked in the middle of his room, deciding on a outfit. Of course, Hinata just had to burst into his room while he is butt naked. Oikawa and Hinata scream in shock. Hinata slams the door shut faster than you can say "What the fuck Oikawa!?" Oikawa brushes him off. After getting dressed, he goes into the kitchen to see than Hinata made him a omlete. Theres a note by it, reading:

Eat breakfast. And fucking lock your door if your going to walk around naked in your room. 

Oikawa quickly eats the omlete, practically shoving it down because he was so hungry. It was disgusting, but he didnt care. He makes a cup of coffee, with three creams, three sugars, and walks out the door. Its only 7:30, so he decides to go to the library and read. 

Once he gets to the library, he walks around looking for a new book on mysterys. When he walks into the mystery section, he comes face to face with Iwazumi Hajime. 

'Omg Oikawa dont think dirty thoughts'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapther will be up tomorrow most likely! maybe tonight, if i have time. follow my wattpad: marilyntooru


	3. The assignment

There he is, headphones in his ears, hair spiked, wearing a black muscle shirt, jeans, and converse. Iwazumi Hajime. Oikawa sighs. Of course, he had to be here. He walks down the eisle and stands next to Iwazumi. "Iwa-chann" He whispers into his ear, not even phatoming Iwazumi. Then he screams. "IWA CHAN" which throws the boy off, books falling everywhere, eyes like a deer in headlights. He snarls when he see's Oikawa. "What the fuck Shittykawa." He grabs his books and stands up. Oikawa laughs and replies "Shittykawa, huh?" He snickers. Iwazumi sends him a glare. "How about...Hottykawa?" He suggested. Just then, Iwazumi throws a book at him at top speed. It slams Oikawa in the face, knocking his glasses off his face. "Fucking hell." He yelps, rubbing his face and grabbing his glasses off the floor. When he puts them on, he see's Oikawa giving him a smug look. "What?!" He exclaims. Iwazumi chuckles and moitions for Oikawa to follow him. They sit at a table and start talking. 

"So Shittykawa, what is your problem? Why are you obsessed with me." Iwazumi pesters. 

'Cause your hot'

"I just want friends!" He lied. Well, it was part true. He wants Iwazumi as a friend, but also because he was hot. Not that Oikawa had any plans of falling in love with him...

"Fine. Consider me a friend." He holds out his hand to shake it. Oikawa reluctantly shakes. They sit there till 9, talking about cops and aliens and alcohol. "Do you have a girlfriend? You must!" Oikawa ask's. Iwazumi stares at the table, his head resting on his palm. 

"Girls, there not really my thing." 

Oikawa freezes. Iwazumi is gay?!?!

'Aye he loves dick, same' He thinks. 

Of course, he doesnt say anything. He just nods his head and replies "Oh okay." With a smile. But inside, he was exploding. 

Class drags on, for what feels like forever today. Just before class ends, the teacher announces something. "We are going to assign you a partner, and you and your partner will do some of these five things-

Interview Childeren whos family were killed 

Interview a prisoner

Go investigate a crime scene 

Write a report on a crime scene

Or hunt down a illeged criminal."

The teacher writes all these on the board infront of them. He then starts calling off people with there partner and what they will do. 

"Oikawa Tooru...and"

Oikawa burrows his eyebrows. Please not a girl, not a girl, not a girl....

"Iwazumi Hajime!" 

Oikawa squeels. But Iwazumi rolls his eyes. "Did you here that Iwa-chan!! Were partners!!" He looks at Iwazumi, who is staring at his feet. "I dont wanna work with you Shittykawa..." He starts. "But, i guess i have to, so lets make the best of it." He turns and smiles at Oikawa, sarcastically. "So rude Iwa-chan!" He huffs and crosses his arms. The teacher continues. 

"You two will be Interviewing children of the victims, and hunting down a criminal. Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\_;-;_/ comments on how you think it will go?? sorry its super short, the next one will be extremly long! stay tubed ;)


	4. Tiramisu

"Fucking hell." Oikawa groans as him and Iwaizumi shuffle out of the class. "We have to interview a child whose mom and dad have been MURDERED." He puts the emphasis on "murdered" Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and pats Oikawa on the back. "Tooru, when you work in the business, you have to do a lot of things you don't want to!" He throws his hands up and then let's them fall back down. "I don't wanna pay taxes, but I do!" He winks at Oikawa. "Iwa-channnn..." Oikawa mutters. "But there mom and dad, are DEAD!" Again with the emphasis on "dead." Iwaizumi try's to distract him by pointing at clouds. "Hey, that one looks like a bird! Chirp!" Oikawa glares at him. "I'm not fucking five Iwa-chan. I can handle this." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, all efforts to distract his partner had failed. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. "Hey, let's go get lunch." He states. Oikawa perks up and rubs his tummy. "Good, I'm starving." They walk to a local Italian resturant. Oikawa sits closes to the door, where Iwa-chan sits facing It. They order there food and then make casually talk.

"So, Shittykawa. What's life like back in..." Oikawa giggles. 

'Fucking hell that giggle'

"Nagoya." He adds. Their food arrives, and the pair dig in. "I grew up in Nagoya, and moved here for college." He says, sipping his Diet Coke. Iwaizumi takes a bite of his lasagna, almost coking on the amount of cheese. "Oh cool, I'm from Aomori." Oikawa smiles at him, and Iwaizumi feels himself blushing. 

'Fuck that smile'

They finish there food, and Oikawa begs for desert. "No!" Iwaizumi states. "But I'm so hungry!!" Oikawa wiggles in place. "Ugh, you JUST ate Oikawa." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Finally, he lets Oikawa order desert, after much argument. Out comes a tiramisu cake, with chocolate moose. Oikawa squeels and takes a bite. "It taste like heaven in my mouth!" He exclaims, not noticing a piece had fallen on to his chin. Iwaizumi notices however, and sits up and leans towards Oikawa. He takes his pointer finger and quickly swipes away the excess cream. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa mutters. He noticed Iwaizumi being very close to him. He could see the slight freckles Iwaizumi had on his nose. Iwaizumi stumbles back and nervously laughs. He scratches the back of his head and sighs. "You had some..um..cream on your chin. So I uh..thought I would get it off for you..." He panics. "Since your to self absorbed to notice little things like that." He puffs out. Oikawa chuckles and scoops up a bite. But he doesn't eat it, he holds it out for Iwa-chan to eat it. "Open wide, you big baby." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but opens his mouth anyways, closing it around the fork and taking in the delicious flavor.

"Wow! That's amazing!" He grabs a extra fork and practically inhales half of the cakes. Oikawa flails his arms. "No no no!! My cake!" He pulls the plate towards him. Iwaizumi smirks and pulls it back. Then, they start this tug a war contest, seeing who can end up with the cake first. Oikawa is gripping the plate hard, when Iwaizumi's phone rings. He suddenly lets go of the plate, sending the plate and cake smashing into Oikawa. Iwaizumi starts bursting out laughing, at the top of his lungs. He's doubling over, laughing so hard he can't breath.

"Fucking Iwa-chan" Oikawa yells. Iwaizumi runs to the restrooms, slamming a stall behind him. He stands on the toilet so Oikawa can't find him. "I'm fucking coming to kill you Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi glances over the stall and see's Oikawa cleaning his face. Oikawa catches him and leaps up, trying to get him. Iwaizumi ducks down and slips into the toilet. "Fucking Christ." His new converse wear all toilet watery. He gets out of the stall, just to be interrupted by Oikawa spraying water in his face. 

"Tooru!!!" He screams. Oikawa laughs and runs out of the restroom, followed by shoeless Iwaizumi. They runs out of the restaurant and into the streets. Oikawa sits down on the edge of the road and glances up at Iwaizumi. "I can buy you need shoes Iwa-chan." He proclaims. Iwaizumi shakes his head. "It's cool. I've got like 10 more pairs at home." He sits next to Oikawa, putting on his wet shoes. 

"So when the fuck do we start this assignment?" He asks. Oikawa scoffs. "Hell if i know." He supports himself with two arms behind his back. "I think we're supposed to start tomorrow. He is going to give us our cases." He explains. Iwaizumi nods his head and stands up. "Well, we should probably head back to campus." He reaches out his hand to help Oikawa up. Oikawa takes it reluctantly and the two walk back to campus. 

Oikawa plugs in his headphones and puts them in to drown out reality. He plays some Panic! At the disco and try's to do his homework. 

When the moon fell in love with the sun All was golden in the sky   
All was golden when the day met the night 

"Today was great with Iwa-chan"

When the sun found the moon   
She was drinking tea in a garden   
Under the green umbrella trees In the middle of summer 

"What was so special about it though?" He thinks

When the moon found the sun   
He looked like he was barely hanging on But her eyes saved his life   
In the middle of summer (summer) 

"Was it the fact that he looked fucking hot in his outfit?"

In the middle of summer   
All was golden in the sky  
 All was golden when the day met the night  
 Summer (summer)   
All was golden in the sky   
All was golden when the day met the night   
Summer, summer, summer, summer    
All was golden when the day met the night 

"Iwa-chan sure looked hot though..."

So he said, "Would it be all right   
If we just sat and talked for a little while   
If in exchange for your time I give you this smile?" 

"He rude though! Well not lately, but at times"

So she said, "That's okay   
As long as you can make a promise  
 Not to break my little heart   
Or leave me all alone in the summer." 

"What the fuck am I feeling for him?"

Well he was just hanging around  
 Then he fell in love   
And he didn't know how   
But he couldn't get out Just hanging around   
Then he fell in love 

"Im always so happy with him...even if he is rude. Im happiest with Iwa-chan"

In the middle of summer   
All was golden in the sky   
All was golden when the day met the night   
Summer   
All was golden in the sky   
All was golden when the day met the night   
Summer, summer, summer, summer When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky   
All was golden when the day met the night 

"Do I have a crush on him?"

Summer, summer, summer, summer In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer In the middle of..

Oikawa snaps his pencil in half. What was he thinking?! Iwaizumi was rude as hell, and he obviously didn't like him back. He shouldn't be feeling this way. He runs to the bathroom and turns on the shower. He needed to clean his self of dirty thoughts. 

Hinata knocks on the bathroom door quietly, then when he doesn't get a responce, violently. "Oikawa!! You've been in the shower for an hour. Are you jacking off or something." Oikawa snaps back to reality and turns off the water. "Haha, sorry Shoyou. I just had a stressful day and needed time to myself." Hinata nods and closes the door, resorting back to him room. Oikawa staggers into his room, stark naked and freezing. He puts on some boxers and decides to go to bed. 

The last thing on his mind before he goes into a deep sleep, is that lip piercing, rude as hell, hot partner of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff!!


	5. Orphans and clubs

Oikawa strolls into class, with a total of two hours of sleep and 10 cups of coffee. Sweat shirt, messy hair, and jeans. He feels like he is going to barf. 

Today is the day they interview the orphans who's parents were killed.

Oh was he looking forwards to that!!

Iwaizumi notices Oikawa's lousy attitude, so he try's to cheer him up. "Hey, it's not that bad...if you think about it" He starts. "There just children! How hard can it be?" Oikawa rolls his and and gets a slap on the arm from Iwa-chan. "Ohh Iwa-chan hurt me!" He pouted. Iwaizumi chuckles and stares at him. 

"You look like a mess." He points out. Oikawa growls and grabs his pencil, jotting down a thought. 

"Like I give a fuck." Iwaizumi reads out. He crumbles the paper up and throws it in Oikawa's face. "Ugh!" He grunts, slouching back in his chair. The teacher walks in and starts giving them cases. "Okay so Tooru and Hajime..." He announces. "Sensei." Oikawa mumbles. The teacher looks up but doesn't acknowledge it. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi, you guys will be interviewing a 14 year old boy, whose parents were..." His eyes widen in horror. "The dad was piss drunk and walked in and killed his mom and his 5 siblings cold handed. Then killed himself, all right in front of the boy." The teacher closes the folder and hands it to Iwaizumi. "Good luck. This one is going to be hard." 

The partners open the door to the orphanage. A young man greets them with kindness. "Ah, you must be Oikawa and Iwaizumi!! I'm Kuroo!" The man claps his hands. "Kenma is waiting over there by the tv. I think he's playing skyrim." Kuroo winks and then shuffles off back to the baby area. Iwaizumi pats Oikawa on the shoulder and they boy stumble over to Kenma. 

"Kenma?" Oikawa ask's. The boy turns around, and is now facing them. "T-That's..me.." He mumbles. The boy stares at his feet, rocking back and forth. "Hi there, we are from The College of Japan. We came here to interview you." He says with a smile. Iwaizumi just watches. "Your parents, they were killed recently right?" The boys eyes widen, bigger than Oikawa has ever seen someone's eyes get before. He rocks back and forth faster and faster, breathing heavily. Oikawa notices, and panics. He runs over to the boy and pulls him into a hug. The boy is just as shocked as Iwaizumi. They both sit there, staring at Oikawa. He pulls away and whispers something into the boys ear. Then Kenma nods and begins to talk. 

"I had just come home from volley ball practice. My mom was in the kitchen, making pizza. My three brothers, and two sisters were all gathered around the tv. So, being the anti social person I am, I go to my room." He starts tearing up at this point. "And, I come out when I hear a loud yell and-" He uses his hands to make a explosion effect. "Bang! There my mom is. In a pool of blood. My dad is screaming, gun in hand. I see him start shooting my siblings, first Akashi, then Mozumi." Kenma is now full blown sobbing. "The Katori, and Nikko, and even little 5 year old, Sachi." He wipes away as many years as he can. "There own father, ended there life before they even got a chance to live!" Kenma cries out. Oikawa, tears streaming down his face, grabs the boys hands. "And, the worst part, is that he laughed. He laughed when he looked at me, said "Oh look, one more bullet." and then shot himself." He doubled over into a ball on the floor. "He should of killed me! I deserved it! I'm a good for nothing! I deserved to die! Not Onee-chan or Onii-chan! Or mom." He leaks out between violent sobs. Oikawa sits there, tears coming out but rubbing Kenma's back. "I could of saved them!" He screams. "But no! I was self absorbed and stayed in my room! I should of fucking died!" He starts sobbing harder than before. Oikawa hugs the young boy tight and whispers to him. "It's okay Kenma. It wasn't your fau-" "YES IT WAS." He cries out. Oikawa's shirt is soaked wet with Kenma's tears. Just then, Kuroo appears and picks up Kenma. "shhhhh Kenma.." He rocks the crying boy back and forth between his arms. He disappears into a room and returns without Kenma. "I'm so sorry." He says to them, handing Oikawa a tissue. "Thank you.." Oikawa replys, wiping away his tears. Iwaizumi stands up and grabs his shirt. "Let's go." He picks him up and Oikawa follows after him. 

They sit in the hot car for about 10 minutes, until Iwaizumi finally speaks. "What you did in there," He starts. Iwaizumi turns so he can face Oikawa, who is still trying to recover. "Was one of the bravest things I've ever seen." He sighs. Oikawa turns slowly towards Iwaizumi. "R-Really??" He questions. Iwa-chan nods his head and smiles. "Oikawa, no matter how stupid you are, and how much you annoy me." He scratches his undercut. "Your a great guy." He flashes a toothy smile, which makes Oikawa die a little inside. 

"Aye yo!" Oikawa hears from across the hall. Running across the hall is Nishinoya Yuu, one of his college friends. "Hey Noya." He does a sailor wave and keeps walking. "Wait! Oikawa-senpai!" Noya yells running after him. Oikawa rolls his eyes and stops walking. Noya pants and starts jabbering. "So, me, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama are going to a club tonight!" He puts his hand on Oikawa's shoulder, but he brushed it off. "And what intrest do I have here?" He mutters. Noya puffs. "Well, I thought maybe you and Iwaizumi would like to join! Afterwards we are going over to my apartment to drink because..." He leans into Oikawa's ear. "Me and Hinata are underage sooo." Noya giggles and backs away. Oikawa ponders for a moment, then pulls out his phone to text Iwaizumi. 

2:34  
hey iwa-chan! noya an his friends invited us to a club tonight! let's go :") 

2:35  
No Shittykawa.

2:36  
iwa-chan!!! please!! it will be fun! 

2:40   
FINE. Where do I meet? 

"Noya-san." he says to gain the attention of the small man. "Yeah?" Oikawa sighs. "What and where is the club at?" He ask. Noya hands him a directions sheat, and then snaps a picture of it with his iPhone and sends it to Iwaizumi. 

2:43   
Okay, I'll be there \\_^^_/

Oikawa shuts his phone and mental first bumps himself. A night with Iwa-chan! What fun could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what fun could happen?? 


	6. Sleeping bags and cold hands

"What the fuck do I even wear!!" Iwaizumi screams, throwing his clothes on the ground. "For peats sake Iwaizumi! it's a club your going to, not a funeral! Don't plan out your whole life in the one night!" He grunts, kicking his dresser. Finally, Iwaizumi decides on black adidas sweat pants, white converse, and a white tank top. He spins around in his full body mirror, trying to see if he looked decent enough for the club. He sighs, grabbing his phone and $50 for drinks. Starting his engine, Iwaizumi pulls out of his drive way and heads down to go pick up Shittykawa 

Oikawa is waiting outside, picking flowers from his yard. He's dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a muscle shirt with the words "Don't die young" written across it, and of course, a beanie. Just then, he hears a car pull up, and sure enough, it's: "Iwa-channn!" Oikawa bellows out. "Fucking get in the car already. Where's Hinata?" Oikawa shuffles into the car and sighs. "Well, he and Kageyama drove together. But I don't even think they're gonna go to the party." He slams the door shut behind him. "There probably gonna fuck or something." He giggles. Iwaizumi sends him a glare and Oikawa holds his hands up in defense. 

By the time they have reached the club, it's 8:30, just getting dark outside. Oikawa steps out of the car, and smells. "Yup, smells like prostitution." Iwaizumi hits him on the back. They show there ID's the the security guards, then walk in. 

It's hot, music pumping, people dancing. There's girls in nothing but bikinis and guys in on poles. People are practically having sex on the dance floor. But that doesn't bother them one bit. Oikawa "Woohoo's!" Then grabs Iwaizumi's hand and pulls them onto the dance floor. Iwaizumi awkwardly stands there while Oikawa is dancing. "You look like a fucking chicken." Iwaizumi points out. "Stop it!" Oikawa glances over his shoulder and replys. 

"Make me." 

Oh this fucker. 

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa and pulls him close. What the fuck am I doing??' He thinks. He lets Oikawa go, chuckling nervously. But oh did Oikawa not want to stop. He starts swaying his hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music. He gets close to Iwaizumi, narrowing there space a little each and every minute. Until he's practically hugging Iwaizumi. They're both swaying there hips to the music. "Yooooo!!" Tsuki calls out. He brings the boys a few shots, and they both down them writhin a minute. 

20 shots later, and Oikawa is practically piss drunk. "Iwa-channnnnn" Oikawa says, falling on top of Iwaizumi. He pulls him up, making it so that he is only a few inches from his face. Iwaizumi's breath is steaming up his glasses. Just when Oikawa was going to lean in, a girl bumps Iwaizumi from the back. "Heyy were looking for a little fun! You two boys wanna come back and me and my friend can, entertain you?" She says with a drunk smirk. Iwaizumi raises up his hand and points at the girl. "No. I'm gay." 

So it's out then. Oikawa laughs and adds "Me too!!!" Giggle profusely. The girls roll there eyes and continue. "Then maybe we can watch y'all do stuff." The other girl laughs. "That stuff is hot." She says, fanning herself. Iwaizumi picks up Oikawa and makes him stand. "He, this Shittykawa, is not my boyfriend." Oikawa raises his hands. "Playing hard to get huh Iwa-chan? We all know you want my big-" "Okay we're gonna go now." Iwaizumi interupts him, dragging Oikawa to the bathroom. Suddenly, Oikawa bolts up and starts vomiting into a toilet. 

"Let it out, it's okay. You had to much anyways." Iwaizumi says, patting Oikawa's back. He finishes throwing up and then cleans up. They walk back into the club to see Noya gathering everyone. "Yo, so Hinata and Kageyama are no where to be found. So me, Tsuki, Ashai, and Yama are just going to chill at my house. Wanna come?" Iwaizumi shakes his head. "I'm gonna take Drunkawa back to his apartment. He's to drunk to handle." Oikawa perks up. "Did somebody say Handjob?" Iwaizumi picks him up princess styles and carries him out to his car, waving the others good bye. He sets Oikawa in the back seat and then starts driving. 

"Fuck! The traffic is awful. It would be better if we just went to my house..." Iwaizumi thinks. Well, it's not a awful idea. With Oikawa being passed out and shit. So why not? What's the worst that can happen. 

"OIKAWA ITS FUCKING THREE AM IF YOU TALK ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO ONE PUNCH YOU." Iwaizumi screams, obviously annoyed by his partner. "Sorry Iwa-chan..." Oikawa says with a yawn. They are both in sleeping bags in Iwaizumi's living room. Oikawa stands up and starts walking to Iwaizumi's bag. "Shittykawa what are yo-" He's cut off by Oikawa's cold hands touching his chest. "I'm freezing, I'm coming in with you." He says before slipping into the sleeping bag. "No fuck no Oikawa." But Oikawa just sits there, arms around Iwaizumi as if he's a doll. "Iwa-chan...is it all that bad?" He whispers. Iwaizumi sighs. "No, it's actually quite nice." He wraps his arms around Oikawa back, and there they lay until suddenly Oikawa burst out. 

"I think I like you Iwa-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIF HANGER. till tomorrow ;)


	7. Hungover

The next morning, Oikawa can't remember anything. Not one thing. He doesn't know how he ended up in a sleeping bag with Iwaizumi, and he certainly doesn't know that he confessed his feelings to Iwaizumi. He gets out of the sleeping bag to go take a piss. "What even happened?" He mutters to himself, rubbing his temples. He has a awful hangover, he must have drank a lot. Oikawa washes his hands and then goes to the kitchen and see's Iwaizumi making coffee. "Good morning!" He yelps, happy to see Iwa-chan awake. Iwaizumi glances at him and then sighs. "Oikawa, do you remember anything from last night?" He ask. Oikawa shakes his head, which makes Iwaizumi sad. "Not even one things." Oikawa chuckles. "Nope Iwa-chan! I must have been really drunk!" He says, putting the emphasis on "really." Iwaizumi pours him and Oikawa coffee, and then sits at the table. "You got piss drunk, so I brought you hear. I thought it would be best to watch you, incase...something happened." He says, avoiding eye contact with Oikawa. "Oh that makes sense! And then you used me as a pillow! How cute Iwa-chan." He giggles, taking a sip of the sweet coffee. "Yeah...just a pillow." Iwaizumi coughs out. 

He didn't remember anything?

"Man am I tired!" Oikawa yawns. Iwaizumi shuffles into his seat, placing his bag beside him. "It was your idea to go to the club." He mutters. Oikawa laughs and replies "Yeah, that's true." He lays his head on his desk, trying to remember last night. 

Nothing comes into his minds. He remembers going into the club, and waking up the next morning. 

"Iwa-chan, your acting really weird today." He points out. Iwaizumi stiffens and sighs. "I'm just, I've got a hangover. So I'm still trying to recover from it." Oikawa shakes his head. "No, something happened." Oikawa faces him. "What happened." He ask. Iwaizumi chuckles nervously. "It's seriously nothing Oikawa. Atleast, I'm not ready to talk about it..." He trails off. Oikawa gasped. "Did we fuck?" He practically yells. Iwaizumi hits Oikawa on the shoulder and shushed him. "Shut the fuck up Shittykawa!!" He whispers. Oikawa giggles and sighs. "Did we?" Iwaizumi shakes his head violently. "Fuck no. Hell no." He turns back to his desk and continues working. Oikawa rolls his eyes, realizing he probably isn't going to get anything out of him. He goes back to working too, trying to forget everything. 

Iwaizumi plugs in his head phone and starts lifting weights. He can't keep Oikawa off his mind, especially since the confession. He keeps replaying it over and over in his head, trying to see if it was sincere or just drunk Oikawa. 

He seemed pretty sincere. It didn't sound like he was kidding. Of course, he had to fall asleep right after that and not remember anything.

Why did he care so much? It wasn't like Iwaizumi liked him back. He was a sarcastic, annoying, and alcoholic person. But he was kind. He was caring. He never hurt Iwaizumi. The way he comforted Kenma when they were interviewing him, and how he cried. He wasn't shitting around with his job. He had a passion and wanted to do it. Oikawa, even though he could be annoying and sarcastic, was a caring, and sincere person. He meant no harm, and he truly did care about Iwaizumi. 

But did Iwaizumi like him back?

"Open up Iwa-chan!! I know your in there." Oikawa chirped, knocking on Iwaizumi's door. It was 7:30 am, two weeks after the club incident. Iwaizumi had seemed extremely distant, trying to talk to Oikawa as little as he could. Oikawa had had it. He wanted Iwaizumi to be his bestfriend again. Plus, the next part of their assignment was coming up, and he wanted to be on good terms then. He was determined to find out what happened the night of the club. 

Iwaizumi stumbles out of bed, hearing the door bell ring for the a millionth time. "This better fucking be important Oikawa." He mumbles to himself. He doesn't even care if he looks ratchet right now. His hair is messy, he doesn't have a shirt on, and he has was wearing dirty sweat pants. He wasn't presentable, but he could give two fucks. Iwaizumi swings open the door and see's Oikawa standing there, looking as cheerful as ever. He's wearing his glasses, a beanie, shorts, and a ripped muscle tank. And he brought tacos! Iwaizumi reluctantly lets him in, happy to see him. 

What? Why am I so happy to see him? After two weeks of barely talking, he shouldn't be happy. But he was. He had time to think about his feelings towards Oikawa, and oh boy did he miss him. He brings Oikawa into a tight hug, suprising the boy. "Iwa-chan.." He whispers. Iwaizumi hugs him tighter, never wanting to let him go. "I do too Oikawa.." He cries out, tears starting to fall down his face. "You what?!" Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi moitioned for Oikawa to sit on his bed in his room. There, they eat tacos and talk. 

"Oikawa, the night of the party, you confessed to me." Oikawa almost choked on his taco. "I-what?!" He coughs out. Iwaizumi nods his head slowly. "You said you liked me. That's why I've been very distant. I didn't know how to respond. And you seemed to not remember. So I didn't know how to act around you." He grabs Oikawa's hands, shocking the boy more. "Please forgive me from ignoring you Oikawa-san." He cries out. He's never seen Iwaizumi so serious. Or crying. Oikawa doesn't know how to respond. So instead of talking, he leans in. When Iwaizumi thinks he's going to kiss him, instead he whispers into his ears. "I do forgive you Iwaizumi." He pulls back and smiles, still close to Iwaizumi. Oikawa sits back down and continues eating his taco. "So, what are you saying, Iwa-chan." He smirks. Iwaizumi chuckles and stands up. "Oikawa, you're a great guy." He mumbles. "And I like you too." Oikawa states up at him. "Y-You do?" He whispers. Iwaizumi nods his head. "But I'm still trying to figure out if what you said that night was sincere. And until then, I'm not ready for a relationship." He notes. Oikawa slouches down. "You need to prove to me that you do, like me." He walks closer to Oikawa and hugs him from behind. "So, Oikawa Tooru." He whispers Into his ear. 

"Do you love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ANOTHER CLIF HANGER GOMEN GOMEN


	8. The confession and attack

"Oikawa Tooru, do you love me?" 

Those words reply in Oikawa's ears several times before he can choke out a answer. 'Do I love him?' He thinks. 

Well, him and Iwaizumi had met two months ago. And ever since then, he had been more and more willing to go to class. He enjoyed the class, but ever since meeting him, it was the best class ever. Talking to Iwa-chan, goofing around with him, and getting called names by him. Made Oikawa happy. Even when Iwaizumi was rude as fuck to him, Oikawa still treasured him. He was his best friend. 

And the person he had slowly fallen in love with. 

"Yes, Iwa-chan. I do love you." He whispers back. Iwaizumi smiles slightly and turns Oikawa around. He stares into those hazel eyes blocked by glasses. Oikawa smiles, because Iwaizumi is smiling. "Oikawa..." He says, bringing his hands to Oikawa's cheeks. He runs his fingers along his cheek bones, and pushes off his glasses. "Iwa-chann-" "Shush, it's better like this." Iwaizumi interupts. Oikawa pouts but can't resist Iwaizumi. 

They stare into each other's orbs for 3 longs minutes, before Iwaizumi hands him his glasses and stands up. Oikawa stands up with him, feeling empty from the lack of kiss. He was sure Iwaizumi would of locked there lips together. But he didn't, and oh was he playing hard to get. He follows Iwaizumi to his room, and Oikawa doesn't even have time to breath in it before Iwaizumi pushes him down onto his bed. "Iwaizumi!" He yelps. Iwaizumi leans over him, so that Oikawa is bottom. "I'm sorry, I had to see you on bottom." He chuckles. Oikawa puffs and then grabs Iwaizumi by the neck and pulls him close, so that he is laying on top of him. They lay like this, feeling each other's warmth. 

"Oikawa-san" Iwaizumi whispers into his ear. "Yes, Iwa-chan." he whispers back. Iwaizumi peels himself off of Oikawa, and then kisses him. 

They stay like this, lips touching for about 20 seconds before Oikawa starts kissing back. They're moving there lips to the beat of there heart. It starts to heat up quick, as Iwaizumi demands entrance into Oikawa's mouth. He lets him, and Iwaizumi slips his tounge in, fighting for dominance. They both fight for dominance for about a minute, until Iwaizumi wins. They exploit each other's mouths, the new area unknown for both of them. Then, Iwaizumi parts from Oikawa's mouth and starts trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck. He kisses and sucks on Oikawa's neck, like a snake. Just below the collar bone, he playfully nips Oikawa, which makes the weaker boy moan. He pulls back and see's a little mark, which marks Oikawa as his. "Don't worry, it can be hidden by a t-shirt." He says, kissing Oikawa's forehead. 

"More Iwa-chan." He moans out, then slaps his hand over his mouth faster than you can say "Shittykawa." Iwaizumi giggles and kisses him again. "That time will come, baby." He sighs. Oikawa pouts out his bottom and and rolls his eyes. "You can't make me wait that long." He cries out, obviously turned on. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes too playful, and slightly smacks Oikawa. "Soon." He whispers into his ear. 

————

"Okay class, today, we have Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru going out to chase the criminal. Wish them good luck!" The teacher calls out, right before the couple leave. They wave good bye and then leave the class. "Are you ready Iwa-chan!" Oikawa chirps out. He was obviously more excited about this then the interview. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, which gains a pout from Oikawa. It had been a week since they had confessed there feelings, and the couple were occasionally slipping in pecks and hugs. But Iwaizumi had said soon, and he even planned the night he would do it. Not a certain night, but how the mood would have to be before they do it. 

"Target spotted." Oikawa says through the walky talky. He hears the static for a moment and then Iwaizumi replying. "Alright, make sure not to loose sight. I'm coming from infront, you come from behind." "Roger." The pair were both wearing bulletproof vest, and jeans, which should protect them. The criminal didn't seem to have any weapons on him, but who knows. Oikawa puts his walky talky back onto his belt, and loads his gun. "This is going to be fun!!" He mutters to himself. A little to loud. The criminal turns around and spots Oikawa, who isn't even half way through loading his gun. 

It all happened so quick. They didn't even see it coming. As Iwaizumi turns the corner, he sees the criminal pull out a gun, and Oikawa's back to him. "Oikawa!!" He yells, pumping his gun and taking a shot. Too late. 

The guy shoots Oikawa, before he can defend himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun....  
> feedback is appreciated!!


	9. Two years ago

"Oikawa!!" 

The police that were standing by shot the criminal straight through the heart, killing him. Iwaizumi is still in shock, he can't move. Then, he comes back to senses and drops his gun, running over to Oikawa. He grabs the boy and picks him up. "Oikawa!! Oikawa!!" He screams over and over again. The boy is unresponsive. Blood is spilling from his shoulder. Thank god it didn't hit his head or anywhere to bad. But still, Oikawa was bleeding a lot. The ambulance arrived moments later, carrying Oikawa off to the hospital. 

Iwaizumi had been sitting in the waiting room for three hours. But no way in hell was he going to leave his lover. He needed to be there for Oikawa, more than anything. I mean, the boy got shot for petes sake. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a little boy walk in. 

"Kenma!" 

The boy turns and faces Iwaizumi, smiles and runs to jump into his arms. "Kenma, why are you here?" He questions. Kenma giggles and sits next to Iwaizumi. "I heard something bad happened to Oikawa, so I wanted to come. He said he'd always be there for me if something happened, because he's been through something like me." He says softly. Iwaizumi's eyes widen. He's been through a murder? Kenma continues. "So, I'm going to be there for him when he needs it." He turns and smiles at Iwaizumi. "Iwaizumi-san, is Oikawa-san going to live?" He says, bottom lips quivering, about to cry. Iwaizumi smiles and nods and replys "Of course. He was just grazed in the shoulder. He'll be fine." Kenma lets out a big sigh he had been holding in for a while. "Okay!!" 

The pair sit there for another 25 minutes, talking about recent animes, when suddenly the nurse comes out. She shuffles over to them and smiles. "Oikawa is going to make it. He wasn't in critical condition, just a slight wound to his upper shoulder. We removed the bullet and he is awake now, and asking for you, Iwaizumi." She noted. Iwaizumi smiles and stands up, grabbing Kenma's hand and taking them back to his room.

"Yo, Iwa-chan." Oikawa greets them, cheerful as ever. He didn't even act like he had just gotten hit by a bullet. He was reading a manga and eating a sandwhich when they walked it. He puts the manga down and smiles when he see's Kenma. He races over to him and they hug for a good 30 seconds, embracing each other. "I was so worried about you! Kuroo told me that you had been shot, and I thought you were dead!!" He cries out. Oikawa chuckles and pats Kenma's head. "I'm okay little one. Just a minor wound!" He says, putting two fingers up into a peace sign. Kenma giggles and they talk for a few minutes before Kuroo stops by to pick up Kenma. They say there goodbyes and then leave Iwaizumi and him alone. 

"Oikawa, I'm so glad your okay." He chokes out, tears streaming down his face. Oikawa reaches his hand out and wipes away a few stray tears from Iwaizumi's face. "I couldn't help but think, that it was my fault." He cries out. Oikawa shushes him and brings him in for a kiss. 

They kiss passionately for about two minutes before Oikawa pulls away and smiles. "It's never your fault Iwa-chan." He whispers, pecking Iwaizumi's cheek. "It was my fault for being so clumsy! Plus, it doesn't even hurt that much anymore! They gave me some pills, and poof! The pain diminished!" He says with a giggle. Iwaizumi smiles back and hugs Oikawa tightly. 

"Oikawa, Kenma told me that something along the lines of what happened to him happened to you." He starts. "Is that true?" Oikawa stares at his fingers, twirling a piece of lettuce between his index and middle finger. 

"About two years ago, my parents were murdered. I came home from high school one day, to see a man, raping my mom right in front of my baby brother, and my dad....His head was hanging from the ceiling. Blood was everywhere, my mom was gagged but her screams could still be heard muffled. My little brother was screaming at the top of his lungs, and then, he shot him right through the head. Then basically raped my mom to death. He never saw me, and I never interfered. I closed the door, called 911, and started screaming. Then, I ran in and grabbed a knife, came from behind, and slit his neck. I killed him, after watching him kill my whole family. Ever since then, I wanted to help stop crime. I wanted to investigate crime scenes and see if they have missed anything. I want to capture those who killed. But then where they belong, behind bars. Away from civil humans. So you see, Iwa-chan, getting shot wasn't a big deal to me. Also, going after a criminal and was going to shot them, wasn't either. The hardest part, was seeing Kenma, screaming that it was all his fault. Because I had the same feeling. If I hadn't of went over to my friends house, and come home late, I could of saved them. So I still think it's my fault, to this day. I live with that burden, the voice screaming in the back of my mind 'It was your fault.' So, I vowed to protect everyone I love most from that day on. Whatever it takes, I would protect the ones I loved. See, the reason I said something really loudly, was because the criminal had spotted you, and not me. So I thought, I'd rather die than let you, who I love dearly, die. So, I purposely drew attention to myself. And, in the end, I did save you. And it didn't even cost my life." 

Tears are now streaming down Iwaizumi's face, harder than he had ever cried before. Oikawa had risked his life for him? Because he was more important than his saftey? 

Oikawa really did love him. 

"Oikawa, I love you."

There, it was out. He had said he liked him before, but this was the first time he had confessed his LOVE. And he really did love Oikawa. No matter how stupid he was. Iwaizumi loved Oikawa, for who he is. A caring, and loving person. 

Oikawa smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you too, Iwaizumi. So much. I don't care if I die, I will protect you to the end. No matter what it takes." He pulled Iwaizumi in for there second kiss that hour. But this one was different, for they were both sobbing into there kiss, and smiling at the same time. 

This was love, huh? Iwaizumi thought. 

It fucking felt great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma cry bye


	10. Be my baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waring SMUT

Later that week, Oikawa was released to go home. He had decided to go home with Iwaizumi and start living with him, since Hinata practically forced Oikawa to let Kageyama live in there apartment. They gathered up Oikawa's item, all his clothes and other shit. Iwaizumi helps load the car, since Oikawa can't really lift heavy stuff. There, they drive home, the long car ride of 5 minutes, to Iwaizumi's apartment, to live permanently. 

It's about 9pm when they get to Iwaizumi's apartment. They start unloading, making sure to settle Oikawa in. Just then, Iwaizumi face palms himself. "Fuck! There's only one bed!" He mutters. Oikawa smirks and hugs Iwaizumi from behind. "Guess we'll have to share, Iwa-chan." He smirks back, and then turns around. He doesn't even hesitate to kiss Oikawa, and then picks up the really light boy. He carries him to his room, still kissing, and lays him on there bed. "Wait." Oikawa says, pulling away. Iwaizumi blushes and looks away. "No, I want to. Let's just, take a shower together first." He says with a smile. Iwaizumi nods and then takes off his shirt, followed by Oikawa's shirt. He places kisses along his neck, trailing down his stomach. Off comes both there pants and then boxers, until there stark naked in the bathroom. Oikawa is sitting on the bathroom counter, staring at Iwaizumi's butt as he turns on the water. 

"Anyone told you, that you have a amazing ass." He chirps, smirking. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and checks the water temp. Perfect. His shower was a huge walk in shower, the perfect place for two. He takes Oikawa's hand and leads him into the shower. They start cleaning each other, Oikawa placing shampoo into Iwaizumi's hair. 

"Oikawa..." He whispers, turning around to face his love. He looks confused, so Iwaizumi kisses him. "I can't wait..." He says, blushing hard. Oikawa giggles, and then nods his head. "Then let's do it here. It's nice and warm, and there water. Plus, we'll get clean too!" He says with a smile. Iwaizumi chuckles, and quick steps out to play some music. Once he plays the music, they being kissing again. Iwaizumi's tongue quickly finds dominance in Oikawa's mouth, making sure to win over the boy. He trails his tongue down his jaw, licking all the way down to Oikawa's chest. He starts licking at his nipples, sucking lightly. Oikawa lets out a loud moan, one he has been holding in for a while. Iwaizumi kisses his chest one last time, before resting his hand on Oikawa's member. He starts stroking lightly, receiving many muffled moans from his lover. He starts to pick up the pace, making sure not to squeeze to hard but not to soft. "Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa cries as he comes. Iwaizumi quickly washes his hand off in the water, and continues. "Oikawa, I don't know how to do this, but I'll give it a shot." He mumbles. Oikawa smiles and caresses Iwa-chans small face. He kisses him again, making sure they are still kissing as Iwaizumi slides into Oikawa. 

"Ahhrg." Oikawa moans, not being able to muffle it by Iwaizumi's mouth anymore. It hurts, a lot. But then he starts to feel better, and he nods for Iwaizumi to move. Iwaizumi smiles and beings moving in and out at a slow pace, making sure not to hurt Oikawa to much. He is not moaning at the top of his lungs, not sure what he's feeling. Then, Iwaizumi brushes against his bundle of pleasure nerves, and he lets out a moan of pleasure. "Iwa-chann!" He moans. Iwaizumi smirks down at Oikawa, and then presses again against the nerves. He continues to hit the same spot over and over again, until finally he feels at the edge, and releases inside of Oikawa. They both slide down the side of the shower, panting. They sit in silence for a few minutes, listening to the song playing.

If you know how to be my lover  
Maybe you can be my baby  
Hold me close under the covers  
Kiss me boy and drive me crazy

Be my, be my, be my  
Be my, be my baby  
Be my, be my, be my baby,  
And drive me crazy

If you know how to treat me  
You know how to touch me  
Baby, then you'll get your chance  
The chance to love me

It's obvious I want to be into you  
But it all depends on all the things you do

'Cause babe I promise, I promise  
If you keep it real with me  
Be honest, be honest  
You can get anything you want  
That you want babe  
Just show me everything I need to see  
I'll give you anything boy

If you know how to be my lover  
Maybe you can be my baby  
Hold me close under the covers  
Kiss me boy and drive me crazy

Be my, be my, be my  
Be my, be my baby  
Be my, be my, be my baby,  
And drive me crazy

I'll give you all of my trust  
If you don't mess this up  
You ain't tryna get no other girls  
When you in the club

All you got is eyes for me  
I'm the only girl you see  
So if you treat me right just the way that I want you  
Oh, baby boy, I promise that I'll be on you  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh on you  
Night to the mo-oh-oh-oh-oh-orning

If you know how to be my lover  
Maybe you can be my baby  
Hold me close under the covers  
Kiss me boy and drive me crazy

Be my, be my, be my  
Be my, be my baby

Be my, be my, be my baby,  
And drive me crazy

I'll give you all of my trust  
If you don't mess this up  
You ain't tryna get no other girls  
When you in the club

All you got is eyes for me  
I'm the only one you see

If you know how to be my lover  
Maybe you can be my baby  
Hold me close under the covers  
Kiss me boy and drive me crazy

Be my, be my, be my  
Be my, be my baby

Be my, be my, be my baby,  
And drive me crazy

Something about this scenery made everything a million times better. There they were, lights dimmed, in a hot shower, making love. It was perfect, more perfect then Oikawa and Iwaizumi could ever ask for there first time. Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi and places a soft kiss against his lips. 

Dried off from the shower, Oikawa waddles into Iwaizumi's room. His ass kinda hurt, but it should be gone soon. He lays down in Iwaizumi's bed, wearing nothing but one of Iwaizumi's over sized sweat shirts. A minute later, Iwaizumi returns from the bathroom, dressed in, well, nothing. He gets under the covers next to Oikawa, and brings him close. 

"I love you Oikawa-san." He whispers into Oikawa's ears as the boy falls asleep. "So much baby." He adds. Oikawa smiles and replies "I love you too, Iwa-chan."

There they both go to sleep, as happy as can be. 

Oikawa awakes the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He walks into the kitchen and see's Iwaizumi, making pancakes. He claps his hands and squeels. "I love pancakes!" He runs over to Iwazumi and pulls him into a tight hug. "Goodmorning to you too." Iwaizumi chuckles. Oikawa kisses his neck real quick and sits down at the table. He plates up Oikawa's plate and his, then they sit down and eat together. 

"How are you feeling?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa chuckles and rubs his tail bone. "Sore, but it was so worth it." He says with a smile. He shoves half a pancake in his mouth and almost choked. "Oikawa! You don't shove it all in at once!!" Iwaizumi yells at him. Once Oikawa finished swallowing, he responded "That what he said." Iwaizumi hits him playfully and there they sit, joking around for the next hour, embracing there love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like my second attempt at smut hopefully it's not awful


	11. A unknown number

Oikawa sighs loudly. He had been in English for the past hour, staring at the teacher ramble about a new assignment. Finally, the bell rings, and Oikawa sprints out the door like he's never run before. 

It was his first real date with Iwaizumi, as his lover. They were going to a new aquarium nearby. Oikawa races down the street, and catches eyes on Iwaizumi. The boy looked hotter than hell today. A Green Day shirt, black jeans and converse. Oikawa didn't know why, but he liked it, even though it was his ever day apparel. His glasses almost fly off as he jumps into Iwaizumi's arms, embracing all of him. Iwaizumi holds him up by his butt, and kisses him softly. They don't care about the weird stares, or whispers. It was only them in the world right now, and that's all they cared about. 

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa down and the two walk hand in hand down to the aquarium. "Are you excited baby?" Iwaizumi says. Oikawa frantically nods his head, and squeezes his hand tighter. "I'm more excited to be with you though. I could care less where we are going, as long as I'm with you." He chirps with a smile. Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa's cheek. "Well, so am I." He whispers softly. They reach the aquarium and buy there tickets. Oikawa squeeks at some alien looking fish, and Iwaizumi studys the crabs. They see a huge shark which reminds them of Daichi, and a mom fish with her baby's that reminds them of Suga. As there observing the jelly fish, Oikawa's phone rings. 

"Hello?" He answers. No reply. "Hello??" He tried again. Then, a raspy voice replys "I will find you, and I will kill you." The line goes dead after that. Oikawa stares at his phone in confusion. He puts his phone back in his pocket and runs up to Iwaizumi. "Hey, I'm so I got a random call from a unknown number..." He starts, staring Iwaizumi straight in the eyes. Iwaizumi's eyes widen, and he grabs Oikawa's shoulder. "What did he say?" He asks, shaking Oikawa lightly. He glances at the floor, shuffling his feet. 

"That they're going to kill me.." 

Iwaizumi freezes in horror. "What!" He shouts, grabbing Oikawa's small, cold hands. Oikawa looks back up at him, and sighs. "It's probably just a prank. I'll bet you $100 it's a prank." He says, laughing it off. "This is no laughing matter babe!" He is obviously worried to death about his lover. Oikawa glances to the side, and squeezes Iwaizumi's hand tighter. "I guess I'll just have to watch my back!" He whispers, smiling slightly. Iwaizumi leads him to the door, and they exit the aquarium. "Iwa-chan! Where are we going?!" He yelps. Iwaizumi drags him to the side walk, hollering for a cab. Oikawa is beyond confused. "Iwa-chan, tell me where we're going!" He demands. Once there in the cab, Iwaizumi sighs. "My house. We're going to call the police and have them watch you." Oikawa panics, waving his hands frantically. "No no Iwa-chan!!" He cries. "I'll be okay!!" Iwaizumi stares straight forward, giving the taxi driver directions to his apartment. 

"Oikawa, this is serious. First you get shot then you get a death threat! This is something out of my hands, and we need to call the police." He says, sternly. Oikawa lets out a huge groan and leans back into his seat. Iwaizumi reaches for his hand, put he pulls away. He glances over at Iwaizumi, giving him a pleading look. This is the last thing he wanted, to be controlled and watched by people. 

Once they reach there apartment, Iwaizumi hurries for the phone. But before he gets there, Oikawa runs and stops him. "Iwaizumi, I'll be fine! For the last time, I don't need you to babysit me!" He bellows, grabbing the phone out of his hand. Iwaizumi jumps towards Oikawa, taking the phone back. "Oikawa, for all we know, there could be someone in this house ready to kill you! I need to inform the police!" He starts to dial, when Oikawa screams. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime, if you call the police I am packing my shit and leaving right now!" 

Iwaizumi freezes. No, no, this couldn't be happening, he thinks. He basically has to pick either Oikawa's saftey or his love. What the fuck? He was so conflicted. If he called the police, he knew that Oikawa would be safe. But if he did, Oikawa would leave his ass. Though, if he doesn't, he could put him in danger by not getting saftey. 

He finally sets the phone back down, choosing his love over safety. Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa and pulls him into a hug, embracing all of him. "If anything bad happens to you, I'll never forgive myself.." He says, letting out tinny sobs. Oikawa rubs the small of his back in tiny circles, trying to sooth Iwaizumi. The boy cries into his shoulder, scared for Oikawa's safety. "I'll be okay, I can defend myself if anything happens." He whispers into his ear. Iwaizumi nods his head, and the two lovers lay down for a nap. 

When Iwaizumi wakes, Oikawa isn't next to him. He panics, throwing his sheets around frantically. Iwaizumi hears a chuckle and looks up, to see Oikawa shirtless with two cups of coffee. "Goodmorning, panic at the Iwaizumi." He says softly. Iwaizumi lets out a breath that he has been holding since he woke up. Oikawa walks over to him and hands him his steaming cappuccino. He sips it quietly while they watch the news. When he's finished, he turns towards Oikawa. "I love you." He whispers into his ear, giving him a little kiss. Oikawa giggles and then kisses him hard. They kiss for a few minutes before Oikawa pushes him down and hovers over him. "Your not the only dominate one." He says seductively. He kisses his lover again, and starts grinding down on him. The friction between there bodys began to heat up, and Oikawa sped up more. They continue to kiss as Oikawa grinds on Iwaizumi, taking the dominate roll. Iwaizumi groans and moans and is soon at his limit. They both reach there peak and then lay down next to each other, panting. "I love you too, Iwa-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is helpful!


	12. Neko lane

Iwaizumi puts his phone in his bag, and grabs the coffee Oikawa made for him. He had to run to the grocery store real quick, to pick up some stuff for lunch. Iwaizumi hugs and kisses the half naked Oikawa goodbye, who is just sitting on the coach watching TV. Iwaizumi shuts the door behind him, Oikawa waving bye. Oikawa sighs and grabs a blanket, it's going to be a movie marathon! He puts on Over the Hedge and snuggles up alone. About an hour in, Oikawa hears a knock on the door. He groans and throws his blanket off him, sitting up to get the door. Oikawa paces over to the door, coffee in one hand. He swings open the door, to see a man standing there. 

With a knife. 

Oikawa screams, throwing his coffee at the man, who dodged it easily. He try's to close the door behind him, but the man pushes through. Oikawa runs to get his phone, but the man catches him, jumping on top of him. He struggles underneath him, the other guy obviously 100 pounds more than him. Oikawa uses all of his strength to push him off, but it's no use. Then man chuckles, obviously the more powerful one. He puts the knife up to Oikawa's neck and whispers "Come with me pretty boy, and you don't get hurt." His voice very raspy and cold. Oikawa grunts, and finally gets the man off him for just a second. He runs to the kitchen and grabs a plate, throwing it at him. It hits the other man in the face, which makes him mad. Oikawa continues to throw plates at him, his aim terrible. The bigger boy throws the knife at Oikawa, and it hits him square in the stomach. He doubles over, screaming in pain. The man runs over to him and puts his hand over his mouth. 

"You'll get worse if you don't shut up, pretty boy." He says, smirking. Oikawa starts crying hard and he nods his head. The man pulls out a rag and it smells funny, Oikawa notes. But the last thing he remembers is seeing his blood spill out, and everything going cold. 

Iwaizumi turns his cart into the deli section. He grabs some honey ham, remembering that's Oikawa's favorite. Oikawa. He hasn't check in on him since he left. It had been almost an hour, he needed to check on his lover. He pulls out his iPhone and dials Oikawa's number. It rings twice then he answers. "Hey baby! I got your favorite, honey ham!" He says cheerfully. On the other end, he hears crying. "Oikawa? Are you okay?" He says worryingly. "I-Iwa-chan.." Oikawa coughs out. Iwaizumi drops the ham in his hand. "Oikawa, Oikawa what's going on." He hears the sound of something stabbing something, and then a man speaks. "Your pretty boy is as good as gone. Say goodbye to him now, or, you can pay up. All I'm looking for is your body in replacement. Or the pretty boys. Or both." He can hear the man smirking on the other end. Iwaizumi starts tearing up. "Please don't hurt him. Please, I'll do anything." He cries out, getting stares from the other people. "If you can find me, you can have your pretty boy back. Don't call the police, or he's dead." The man calls out. "No Iwaizumi it's a trap don't come, call the police it's-" The line hangs up. Iwaizumi's phone slips out of his hand, tears streaming down his face. He races to the car as fast as he can, not even caring to buckle his seat belt. Iwaizumi drives towards his house, in a desperate attempt to save his lover, again. 

The man walks past Oikawa, in the dark, cramped room. "P-Please don't hurt Iwaizumi.." Oikawa cries. The man chuckles. "Who..Who are you??" He chokes out, pushing past sobs. "The names Ushijima." The man says, crossing his arms. "What do you want with me and Iwa-chan..." Oikawa questions. Ushijima laughs, almost evil like. "To make sure you get what you deserve. Your boyfriend killed my brother!!" He screams. Oikawa freezes. So that was the man that Iwaizumi got killed? "Well your brother shot me!" Oikawa cries out. Ushijima kicks Oikawa straight in te spot he had stabbed him, which makes more blood come out. Oikawa screams in pain. It hurts, everything is cold, he's seeing stars. Why did everything bad happen to him? 

But then he remembered. He would take him getting hurt over Iwa-chan getting hurt anyday. If this meant making sure Iwaizumi was safe, then he would take the pain. He would take death. He would take whatever it takes to keep Iwa-chan safe. And right now, Iwaizumi is mostly safe. As long as Ushijima is torturing him, Iwaizumi is safe. 

Iwaizumi slams open his apartment door, probably breaking the lock. His eyes widen in horror at the scene. Broken plates, blood, Oikawa's boxers, shattered glass and Over the Hedge running on the TV. He runs into him and Oikawa's bedroom, and see's a trail of blood to the bathroom. 

In writing on the mirror is "Pretty boy is as good as dead." 

In blood.

Iwaizumi starts to panic, tears still streaming down his face. He reaches for his phone but then remembers....If he calls the police, Oikawa is going to die. Well then how the fuck was he supposed to find him? He searches everywhere for a clue, in every corner of the house. As he walks past the couch, he sees a blue wallet sitting there. Iwaizumi runs and grabs it, examining it. 

The name is Ushijima. He's 27 years old, as his drivers license says. Iwaizumi searches it more, for more evidence. I mean, that's what his whole job was right? Looking for evidence? Behind a zipper in the wallet, he finds a small card. 

"Will Sejoui Gas Pump Industry?" He reads out loud. Well, it was a start. He quickly searches it up on his phone, and finds out the place is only 10 minutes from here. Iwaizumi grabs his bag again and jumps onto his bike, his car would be a nuisance at this point. He races towards the store, at top speed, speeding past red lights and traffic signs. 

Iwaizumi finally reaches it, and it's closed, of course. He frantically bangs on the door, hoping someone is home. Suddenly, the door swings open with a chime. "Hello?" The grey haired man said. Iwaizumi smiles gratefully, glad that someone is here. "Hi I'm looking for Ushijima!" He shouts, scaring the older man. "Oi, I'm sorry. He took personal time off. His brother was murdered the other day by two cops, because he shot one of the cops first." 

Then it all click into his mind. 

Ushijima was the brother of the criminal! He was going to get revenge on Oikawa and him, by killing them. "Where does he live??" Iwaizumi questions. The man scratches his head nervously. "Well, he lives right down the street in a small house, the address is 124 Neko lane. It's-" Iwaizumi doesn't let him finish his sentence, for he is off and running. 

He knew someone who lived in Neko lane. Someone very close to him, that probably knew the man.

Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yess, Over the Hedge playing on tv is the most horrifying thing ever 


	13. Loves sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone cries and everything is sad

Banging on Sugawara's door, Iwaizumi is now sobbing. He frantically rings the door bell, praying that Suga is home.

He is, and within 3 minutes, the bed headed, pajama wearing man opens the door. "Iwaizumi?" Suga rubs his eyes, obviously has just woken up. Iwaizumi practically screams at him. "Oikawa, he's been kidnapped." Suga looks at him confused. "I met someone at college named Oikawa, we..." His eyes avert down to his hands, which are now clammy with sweat.

"We are dating. I love him, and and..." Tears fall onto the floor, making the ground wet. He hears a shift from up above, and sees Suga throwing on his coat. "Well, what happened?" He heaves. Iwaizumi and Suga shuffle out to Sugas car, and then Iwaizumi lets it all out.

"He was kidnapped. I went to the store to get lunch, knowing he was in danger, because the previous night he got a death threat. And someone took him. He could be dead, for all I know." Iwaizumi cries out, and Suga pats his back lightly. "And it's all my fault..." Suga shushes him and starts his car.

"Do you know where he is?" Suga asked. Iwaizumi looks him straight in the eyes and sighs. "If I knew where he was, I would of gotten him by now..." Suga rolls his eyes dramatically. "But the person, who took him, we killed his brother while doing a job." Sugas eyes widen. "And he lives in the neigh-" Suga cuts him off by thrusting the car forward, and Iwaizumi slams back into his seat.

"I know where he is."

-  
(Oikawa POV)

Everything is extremely cold. I'm naked, and blood spilling all over my body. The bind on my hands is ripping at my skin, and tearing it up. If I could, I would scream. I would scream till my throat was raw, and bleeding. I would scream until I couldn't any more. If I could, I would fight. I would kick this sick bastard until he couldn't feel any more. If I could, I would kill him. Slowly let his blood spill out like he's doing with me. If I could, I would win.

But I can't.

Because I've lost all will to fight. All will to protect myself. Because, in the back of my mind, is Iwaizumi. He's there, and the thought of him keeps me going. But it also makes me give up. That he will never find me. And I'm glad. I'm glad he will never find me.

Because if he did, Ushijima would do the same to him. And I can't let that happen.

If he was to catch Iwaizumi, and torture him like me, I would NEVER forgive myself. If I were to live, and he wasn't, I would NEVER forgive myself. It would shatter me, if he were to even get hurt. It would slowly deteriorate me, and in the end, kill me.

So yes, I would rather die now, knowing Iwaizumi, the love of my life, reason I fucking breath, is safe. Knowing he can't find me. Knowing he will never feel the same pain I am in right now. Knowing this monster, my kidnapper, will never get his hands on him. I would rather die now than later, in shame.

In shame for letting him find me, letting Ushijima get his filthy hands on Iwaizumi. In shame for ever letting him into my life. For going through all this trouble. For falling in love with me, for giving me his all.

I should of never confessed anything. I should of shut my ass and never said anything. But i did. And while it's been great, things can't go on. If Iwaizumi ever got hurt because of me, i couldn't imagine the pain.

Sitting in this dark cold room, on the edge of death, has made me realize that my life isn't worth anything. If I died, I wouldn't care. I'm worthless, and pointless. I'm self absorbed and stupid, careless. I don't deserve someone as good as Iwaizumi.

He's everything I want in a guy. But I'm not. I haven't figured out his ways to make him happy, but just kissing and that one time. He's always calling me shitty and throwing stuff at me.

Does he not love me?

That thought drills into my head more than anything. What if....if it's all...out of pity? What if what he's doing, is just because he feels bad for me? What if...I'm just a burden?

I'm just a burden. I get in the way of everything. Hell, I've been shot and kidnapped in the last two weeks. And it was always Iwaizumi to step in to help. He payed for the hospital bills, he pays for my food, for my shelter.

I'm a fuck up. And honestly I want to die right now. I deserve to die. I deserve to slowly loose my life, as painfully as possible.

And that's why I don't fight. That's why I don't scream, that's why I don't try.

Because I deserve death.

\-   
(Back to third person)

Suga almost slams into the driveway. They've come to a extremely creepy house, small and dark. The windows are broken and the driveway is covered in leaves. Iwaizumi throws himself out of the car, running as fast as he can to the door.

It's open, wide open, as if asking for an invite. He doesn't even hesitate. Running in at full speed, he barely makes out Suga screaming at him to stop.

"Not so fast, God shit." Suga is breathing rapidly. Iwaizumi shoots him a look and sees Suga handing him a knife.

"This guy, he is extremely dangerous. Be careful, and I'm coming with you." He gives Iwaizumi a affirmative nod and the two slowly creep around every corner.

The floor creaks with every step. It feels like it's going to break under your body weight any second. A creak here, a creak there. Suga peers around the corner, and holds his gun to his chest.

Iwaizumi bolts out and waves his knife frantically, like there's ghost he's trying to kill.

Nothing.

The two creep through the kitchen, making their way to a small door in the back. Iwaizumi leans his ear against it, and slowly makes out a muffled cry.

Oikawa.

He knows that cry any where. It's quiet, and it sounds like he's dying, so Iwaizumi doesn't even stall to kick through the door, Suga yelling at him not to. He doesn't care. Iwaizumi rushes down the stairs into the darkness, tripping once or twice.

It's pitch black, blacker than black. He can't even see his hand in front of his face. Iwaizumi slowly walks around the room, the cry becoming louder with each step. His foot hits something, and he whispers "Oikawa?"

Suddenly, a hand is on Iwaizumis mouth. He screams, and hears a shot being fired. A body falls to the ground, and he assumes it's Sugas. A scream. A muffle cry. The man throws Iwaizumi to the ground, and it feels wet and slippery.

A light flickers on, and it takes a moment for Iwaizumi to process the mess.

Suga, laying in a pile of blood near the door, and Oikawa, crying into his gag, naked and almost dead.

It makes him almost gag. The smell is horrendous, and he sight it unbearable. It feels like a horror movie, but it is. It's the worst horror movie he can possibly imagine. Oikawa, almost dead, crying harder than ever, and his life long friend Suga, shot and assumed either dead or gravely in danger.

Iwaizumi crys. He crys for Oikawa, and Suga, and for him not being smart enough to leave Oikawas side. For leaving him alone with a death threat. He crys because he sees the man grab Oikawa and throw him across the room, like he's a fucking doll. He crys because what he sees next, sickens you beyond belief.

The man starts touching Oikawa. He starts heavily petting him. It's gross. Iwaizumi crys harder. "S-Stop." Ushijima looks him dead center in the eyes. "Please don't. Hurt me instead." You see Oikawas eyes widen at this, and with one movement, his gag slips down and he screams.

"No Iwaizumi because if you get hurt, I will never forgive myself! Never!!" Oikawas cries grow more and more desperate. Ushijima laughs and kicks Oikawa in his wounded spot.

Iwaizumi has had it. Fully had it. He uses every last bit of strength and leaps on top of the bigger man, sending him to the floor. He grabs his knife and juts it into Ushijimas shoulder, puncturing it horribly.

Now all hell breaks loose. Ushijima snarls, and as if he's not even hurt, swings Iwaizumi across the room. He hits a shelf with a loud band, glass falling on top of him.

A loud bang is heard, and Iwaizumi cracks open his eyes.

There Suga stands, gun in hand, as if nothing ever happened. His phone is in his other hand, and he quickly dials 911.

It's over. It's fucking over. Iwaizumi lets out a huge breath, and shuffles out from under the glass.

Oikawa.

Iwaizumi, not even caring that his body is probably on the edge of breaking, staggers across the room and over to the limp Oikawa. Frantically, he shakes him, hoping he's breathing.

He's not.

Putting one hand to his heart and the other to his face, tears once again slowly fall down Iwaizumi's face. Suga walks up behind and moves him aside, and then takes a deep inhale. Suga slowly presses his hands to Oikawas bare chest, and pushes down. One push at a time, Oikawa coughs, reviving back to life. A sputter hear and a sputter there, and he's breathing again.

Iwaizumi almost screams out in excitement, but a police officer barging through the door cuts them off. They all turn towards him, and the police officer nods and someone behind him. Paramedics run in, and hoist the three off to the hospital frantically.  
-

(Oikawa POV)

"Oh come on doctor"

"No"

"But-"

"No fucking buts."

 

I sit staring at the white walls after the doctor slams the door shut. News just came around that I have to stay for another fucking weak. Fabulous.

Rolling the blue and white comforter over my head, I sigh, thinking about these past few days.

It had all been a blur. One big, surreal blur. One second im kissing Iwaizumi goodbye and watching over the hedge, the next im in the hospital clinging to life.

What the fuck had happened?

And one thing i told myself I would never forgive myself for is if Iwaizumi got hurt. And he did. He broke his fucking rib, and i can't help but feel liable for that. If I wasn't so fucking clumsy and arrogant, none of this would of happen....

I can't no longer let Iwaizumi take responsibility for me anymore.

I know this needs to end. It has to. My sworn oath in life is to keep everyone I love protected. And if it means leaving the love of my life, then I guess I would have to do it.

But, I can't imagine life without him. Going to class everyday and seeing his beautiful face. Hugging him when I get home, and kissing his forehead as we watch re runs of old Disney movies. Sharing a back of buttery popcorn, the butter oozing off our fingers onto our hands, and having the other lick it up. Hell, even when we fucking argued I enjoyed it. I enjoy Iwaizumi. I love him. I really do.

But sometimes you have to let the ones you love most go, when it's necessary.

-

 

Iwaizumi smiles as Oikawa enters their bedroom. But then instantly saddens when he sees Oikawas expression.

Guilt.

Iwaizumi stands up from the bed and goes to embrace Oikawa. But Oikawa doesn't hug back. He just kinda...stands there.

"What's wrong." Oikawa stiffens. "Nothing is wrong, Iwa-chan." He mumbles. Iwaizumi lets go of him and sits back down on the bed, hand still in Oikawas.

"I can tell when something's wrong, Oikawa. Your really see through." Oikawa chuckles at this thought.

"Iwaizumi." Oikawa starts, dead serious. For some reason, Iwaizumi already knows this is going to be bad.

"I've decided, that we can't continue this. I love you, but to see you be put in danger because of me, kills me. I can't have that burden on your shoulders. I'm not even worth it. I am a pathetic excuse for a human. So please, just let me let you go." A single tear runs down Oikawas face, highlighting the scene. "I can't have another person get hurt because of me. You've already put so much on the line with me. Please, stop caring about me. Stop loving me. Forget about me. I am nothing. I am worth less. And you deserve someone better. Goodbye, Iwaizumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ;-;. but this is not the end. just the begining ;)

**Author's Note:**

> the begging of a long story of how iwazumi and oikawa's relationship grows. will have a few updates bu tomorrow night :))


End file.
